cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Cook-A-Thon Goals
CATgoal1.PNG|1 CATgoal2.PNG|2 CATgoal3.PNG|3 CATgoal4.PNG|4 CATgoal5.PNG|5 CATgoal6.PNG|6 CATgoal7.PNG|7 CATgoal8.PNG|8 CATgoal9.PNG|9 CATgoal10.PNG|10 CATgoal11.PNG|11 CATgoal12.PNG|12 CATgoal13.PNG|13 CATgoal14.PNG|14 CATgoal15.PNG|15 CATgoal16.PNG|16 CATgoal17.PNG|17 CATgoal18.PNG|18 CATgoal19.PNG|19 CATgoal20.PNG|20 CATgoal21.PNG|21 CATgoal22.PNG|22 CATgoal23.PNG|23 CATgoal24.PNG|24 CATgoal25.PNG|25 CATgoal26.PNG|26 CATgoal27.PNG|27 CATgoal28.PNG|28 CATgoal29.PNG|29 CATgoal30.PNG|30 CATgoal31.PNG|31 CATgoal32.PNG|32 CATgoal33.PNG|33 CATgoal34.png|34 CATgoal35.PNG|35 CATgoal36.PNG|36 CATgoal37.PNG|37 CATgoal38.PNG|38 CATgoal39.PNG|39 CATgoal40.PNG|40 CATgoal41.PNG|41 CATgoal42.PNG|42 CATgoal43.PNG|43 CATgoal44.PNG|44 CATgoal45.PNG|45 CATgoal46.PNG|46 CATgoal47.PNG|47 CATgoal48.PNG|48 CATgoal49.PNG|49 CATgoal50.PNG|50 CATgoal51.PNG|51 CATgoal52.PNG|52 CATgoal53.PNG|53 CATgoal54.PNG|54 CATgoal55.PNG|55 CATgoal56.PNG|56 CATgoal57.PNG|57 CATgoal58.PNG|58 CATgoal59.PNG|59 CATgoal60.PNG|60 CATgoal61.PNG|61 CATgoal62.PNG|62 CATgoal63.PNG|63 CATgoal64.PNG|64 CATgoal65.PNG|65 CATgoal66.PNG|66 CATgoal67.PNG|67 CATgoal68.PNG|68 See also: Cook-A-Thon On January 12, 2012, all of the Great Cook-A-Thon goals had their timers removed to celebrate Joe and Lisa: Getting Married. After players completed their current timed goal, they could then complete the rest of the Cook-A-Thon goals at their leisure. On June 15, 2012, it was announced that this goal set would ultimately expire on Monday June 18, 2012. Tony Arrives! 30|Asiastampitem.png}} 50|Randomdishwhitebg.png}} 30|USAStamp.png}} }} Time to Pack! 35|SouthAmericastamp.png}} 55|Chicagodogwhitebg.png}} 35|Philippinesstamp.png}} 500 Cafe Points}} }} Exciting Journey 40|Francestamp.png}} 60|Chicagodogwhitebg.png}} 40|EuropeStamp.png}} }} Going Far? 40|Englandstamp.png}} 60|Persianlimepiewhitebg.png}} 40|Canadastampitem.png}} 500 Cafe Points}} }} Up the River 40|Australiastampitem.png}} 60|Persianlimepiewhitebg.png}} 40|Africastampitem.png}} }} Road Less Taken 40|Asiastampitem.png}} 60|Sweetcornpancakewhitebg.png}} 40|USAStamp.png}} 500 Cafe Points}} }} Road Kill Cafe 40|SouthAmericastamp.png}} 60|Sweetcornpancakewhitebg.png}} 40|Philippinesstamp.png}} }} Rocky Mountain 45|Francestamp.png}} 65|Beefstroganoffwhitebg.png}} 45|EuropeStamp.png}} 500 Cafe Points}} }} Cajun Country 45|Englandstamp.png}} 65|Beefstroganoffwhitebg.png}} 45|Canadastampitem.png}} }} Ups and Downs 45|Australiastampitem.png}} 65|Verseworstwhitebg.png}} 45|Africastampitem.png}} 500 Cafe Points}} }} It's a Hoedown! 45|Asiastampitem.png}} 65|Verseworstwhitebg.png}} 45|USAStamp.png}} }} Cook-A-Thon Goal Names *Goal 1 Tony Arrives! *Goal 2 Time to Pack! *Goal 3 Exciting Journey *Goal 4 Going Far? *Goal 5 Up the River *Goal 6 Road Less Taken *Goal 7 Road Kill Cafe *Goal 8 Rocky Mountain *Goal 9 Cajun Country *Goal 10 Ups and Downs *Goal 11 It's a Hoedown! *Goal 12 Hey Mister Tall *Goal 13 Eat Your Heart *Goal 14 Belly Bonanza *Goal 15 Who Hates Food *Goal 16 Flavor Grenade *Goal 17 Cook All Night *Goal 18 Who is Pam? *Goal 19 Hot Dog Contest *Goal 20 The Raw Diet *Goal 21 The Baconator *Goal 22 Live and Let Pie *Goal 23 Around the World *Goal 24 Carnival Cookin *Goal 25 Cook-a-Noodle *Goal 26 Pasta Plate *Goal 27 London Tea Time *Goal 28 Peanuts and Crab *Goal 29 Mile High Club *Goal 30 Prague Rock *Goal 31 Chile Cookoff *Goal 32 Curry Flurry *Goal 33 Sushi, She Said *Goal 34 Eat, Wait, Eat *Goal 35 I Need a Hero *Goal 36 All-American *Goal 37 Mexico Munchies *Goal 38 A Butter Life *Goal 39 Only Have Fries *Goal 40 Curly and Julie *Goal 41 A Mouthful *Goal 42 Ricotta and Roll *Goal 43 Kenya Taste It? *Goal 44 Lorraine in Lyon *Goal 45 Milwaukee's Best *Goal 46 Goody Goody Gum *Goal 47 Baseball, Mom *Goal 48 Grill and Bear *Goal 49 Easy Cheesy *Goal 50 Oils Well *Goal 51 Green Eggplant *Goal 52 California Cali *Goal 53 Tom Yum Time *Goal 54 Melon It In *Goal 55 A Tall Glass *Goal 56 Best Dishes *Goal 57 Roux the Day *Goal 58 On Spicy Wings *Goal 59 Chips and French *Goal 60 Chai, Chai Agai *Goal 61 Diner? *Goal 62 Asleep Today *Goal 63 The Muffin Pan *Goal 64 Canadian Baking *Goal 65 Iron Stomach *Goal 66 The Cherry *Goal 67 I'm like Butter *Goal 68 The Royal Boil *Goal 69 Susan, Are you? *Goal 70 The Five Second *Goal 71 Too Much? *Goal 72 What was that *Goal 73 Great Ketchup *Goal 74 Midnight Munch *Goal 75 Sticky Fingers *Goal 76 King of Fruit *Goal 77 Rolling In It *Goal 78 Head Cheese? *Goal 79 It's a Delicacy *Goal 80 Food Case *Goal 81 Tony's Titanic *Goal 82 Tastes Like? *Goal 83 Vegemite *Goal 84 Food Oasis *Goal 85 Tongue's Life *Goal 86 Marshmallow Pie *Goal 87 Chocolate Rain *Goal 88 Dish Ran Away *Goal 89 Green Eggs *Goal 90 Midnight Snack *Goal 91 Dinner with Tony *Goal 92 Holy Guacamole *Goal 93 Just Add Lime *Goal 94 All Your Eggs *Goal 95 Butcher's Here *Goal 96 Perfect Pickle *Goal 97 Pie Sky *Goal 98 Stupendous Stew *Goal 99 Nearly There *Goal 100 Tony Salutes You! External Links *Guide - http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=1227235 Category:Goals Category:Expired Goals